Love by Numbers
by Tasi
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles that center around the development of Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time writing in like a year so please excuse the suckiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**In the Beginning**

The first time Yuuri began seeing Wolfram in a new light he was walking past the practice yard where the later was exercising with some of his men. Yuuri could not help but stare at the shirtless, sweat drenched blond as he parried with the others, weaving and dodging as if performing an intricate dance. Completely mesmerized by the sight, Yuuri, failing to register it opening in front of him, walked right into a door and broke his nose.

The first time Yuuri told Wolfram that story he was trying to distract him from the swaying and bobbing of the ship they were currently traveling on. Wolfram laughed so hard that he threw up all over Yuuri's lap. And as he looked at the lumpy multi-colored mess on his pants and the pale green Wolfram beside him, Yuuri wondered if what he saw that day had been a daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This turned out way longer than I expected...so now it is a collection of oneshots and drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own...though I wish I did.

* * *

**If At First You Don't Succeed, Try And Try Again **

The first time Yuuri kissed Wolfram he was in the throne room welcoming delegates from…Well, Yuuri really doesn't remember from where because Wolfram, who stood next to him, looked so incredibly sexy in his blue uniform that Yuuri was obliged to pull him into his lap and kiss him for all he was worth. It was incredible to say the least, the right amount of lips, teeth, and tongue combined with hands that seemed to touch everything and nothing all at once. It was absolutely perfect. That is until Gunter started screaming "Good morning, Your Majesty" on top of his lungs and Yuuri woke up.

--------

The second kiss Yuuri shared with Wolfram was on the day they snuck out of Blood Pledge Castle to have a picnic. The picnic was Wolfram's idea, and Yuuri was happy to come along because who honestly would choose studying in a dank library over enjoying delicious cuisine under the bright, spring sun. The sun, however, had other plans since it started to rain somewhere between the cold chicken sandwiches and the two-layer chocolate cake. Food forgotten, the two ran for cover, but were already soaked by the time they reached the shelter of a giant oak tree.

Pouting over his ruined picnic, Wolfram shook himself to get rid of the excess water, reminding Yuuri of the actions of a cute puppy. Laughing over the mental image of a puppy Wolfram, he leaned in and pushed aside the blond clumps of hair that had fallen over the other's green eyes. However, instead of stepping back, Yuuri, seeing that he was already half way there, decided to go the whole nine yards and kissed Wolfram. The kiss started out slow and chaste but grew heated as a warm current spread from their lips throughout their bodies. Yuuri pressed in more and ran his tongue along Wolfram's bottom lip asking for entrance. But the response never came as a loud thump resounded in Yuuri's ear causing him to jerk up, only to find himself in a dank library with a tall stack of books and Gunter for company.

--------

The third time Yuuri kissed Wolfram, the later stopped him in the hallway to discuss sword training. Yuuri quickly lost interest in the conversation and found himself instead watching the movement of the other's rather pink lips. The brunette, wondering if they felt has soft has they looked, grabbed Wolfram by the shoulders and kissed him. The kiss, although it could hardly be called a kiss since it was really just Yuuri pressing his lips against the other's, was over in a second. Letting go of a stupefied Wolfram, Yuuri stepped back, closed his eyes, and, remembering his first two "kisses", pinched himself hard on the arm.

A minute later he reopened them surprised to find that he was still standing in the hallway with a now red-faced Wolfram flailing around in front of him. Concluding that this was in fact not a dream, Yuuri let out a rather loud whoop of joy. Startled, Wolfram halted his rant about idiotic, impulsive, wimpy kings and stared at Yuuri like he had just grown another head. Yuuri, now completely euphoric on his final success, pulled Wolfram forward, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and gave him the first of many proper kisses.


End file.
